Except
by Rabbit Black
Summary: Él odiaba a todos. A excepción de Honoka, por supuesto, y tal vez... no, imposible ¿Lo es? NatsuxKenichi "TRADUCCIÓN"


_**Nota:**_ _los personajes de Kenichi no pertenecen ni al escritor o al traductor y ninguno obtiene beneficio alguno, más que pasar un buen rato de ocio._

_**Nota Importante: **__Esta historia ha sido escrita originalmente por __ **half-breedMiralian **A quien se le agradece y mucho, su contribución para ayudar a la sección en español de KMD._

_**Raquenel dice:**__ ¡Te quiero **half-breedMiralian **!_

**

* * *

**

.

**Except…**

Los odiaba. _Ruidosos, Idiotas odiosos_. Nunca lo dejaban en paz. El Alienígena siempre estaba usando los recursos de otras personas para su propio beneficio. Los Ex-Miembros de Ragnarok no se callaban. El Boxeador y su amigo trataban siempre de volverlo uno de sus allegados. Y lo peor de todo era que ninguno de ellos le escuchaban cuando les decía que le dejaran solo.

Natsu Tanimoto suspiró con frustración, apenas escuchando el plan de batalla junto a la Alianza Shinpaku en la lucha contra Yami ¿Cómo esos idiotas podían confiar en él? Ellos _sabían _que él y su maestro se habían sumado a la organización, así que ¿Por qué todavía lo invitaban a esas reuniones?

"¡Ne, Nacchi!"—Honoka, obviamente aburrida con el intercambio de palabras, se acerco hacia él y se arrojo sobre su regazo—"¿Juegas conmigo?"

Ah, sí. Había una excepción. Esta chica. Ella con ojos brillantes, niña energética que parecía iluminar su día, no importaba en qué tipo de estado de ánimo estuviera. Aunque esta vez hizo una mueca de cansancio y puso una mano en la cabeza de la niña—"Ahora, no"

Hubo un extraño brillo en sus ojos—"¿Cansado?"—Él asintió lentamente con la cabeza en señal de afirmación—"Oh. Bueno, llámame cuando te sientas bien para un juego de Otelo. Yo siempre podría aceptar otro viaje al parque de diversiones"—dijo refiriéndose a todas las veces que había perdido contra ella en ese estúpido juego (Él no quería admitirlo, pero lo había obligado a practicar por sí mismo)

Natsu rodo los ojos y se hundió de nuevo en el sofá. Niijima (Utilizando el dinero y los recursos de Kisara) había aportado un muy buen edificio, tenía que admitirlo. Casi todas las habitaciones a un costado del gimnasio para entrenamiento, estaban llenas de artículos de ocio y confort. El maldito bastardo sabia vivir con estilo. Sin embargo, de alguna manera el lugar parecía vacio. Miro a su alrededor, preguntándose por que no le parecía tan vivo. _"Ah. ¿Dónde está Shirahama?"_

Parpadeo varias veces como si su mente le acabara de dar una bofetada. Advirtió que el idiota había… ¿Desaparecido? ¿El mundo llegaría a su fin? Se mordió el labio inferior. Ahora que pensaba sobre eso, siempre que ese tonto desaparecía, él no tenía mucha energía.

"Ya lo sé…"

Dio un respingo. Había olvidado que Honoka seguía sentada en su regazo. La muchachita sonrió con malicia. De pronto pudo sentir la sangre corriendo en sus mejillas, pero rápidamente se calmo—"¿Qué quieres mocosa?"

"Ya lo sé…"—Repitió—"…Que siempre pareces aburrido y cansado cuando mi hermano no está"

_Maldita sea ¿Cómo se dio cuenta?—"_Es tu imaginación"—Murmuro desviando la mirada de aquellos ojos grises.

"¿De verdad lo odias?"—Le pregunto, punzando su estomago, algo que ella sabía odiaba

"Ya sabes la respuesta"—Espeto Natsu—"Vete"—Dijo, aunque sabia no sería fácil deshacerse de ella.

"Mmm, no lo creo"—Rio Honoka acurrucándose en su regazo. Los brazos de Natsu se enroscaron instintivamente alrededor de la niña y se maldijo por tener tal debilidad. Ella era demasiado parecida a su hermana. _Oh, bueno_. Si alguno de esos tontos Shinpaku se burlaba tendría una buena razón para matarlo. Honoka cerró los ojos y dijo—"¿Te has dado cuenta, de que siempre estas de mal humor cuando él no está? Y también pareces lento. Pero cuando está presente, _Yo_ puedo ver _Esa _luz en tus ojos. También cuando tienes noticias suyas. Y a pesar de que él es el primero en iniciar una conversación entre ustedes dos, tu siempre le respondes con entusiasmo, incluso si le dices que No."

Natsu miro con intensidad a la niña en sus brazos_ ¿Qué estaba diciendo?_

"Si te llamo por Natsu-Chan, tienes que aceptarlo… porque tienes que hacerlo"—La hermana menor de Shirahama sonrió—"Pero cuando él te llama así, lo tomas como una oportunidad para discutir con él. Cuando te extiende la mano te he visto golpearle o lanzarlo. Tomas su naturaleza amistosa como una razón para discutir con él. Porque a él le gusta hablar contigo y tú tienes un motivo para tocarlo. Te permites el contacto físico porque es parte de tu naturaleza hacer daño a las personas que te molestan"

_¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando? ¿Cómo podía ella darse cuenta de todo eso? ¿Y por qué diablos, de pronto, le sonaba tan filosófica?_ Natsu empezó a sentir pánico. Si alguien se daba cuenta de sus acciones sería malo. Ni siquiera está seguro de lo que estaba mal con él.

"Ah, ¿Te preguntas como me doy cuenta de estas cosas y porque sueno tan inteligente?"—Honoka dio un derechazo a sus pensamientos—"Supongo que es debido al maestro bigotón de mi hermano. Él es realmente bueno en la lectura de personas y aprendo un par de cosas. Pero no te preocupes. Nadie más lo ha notado y yo no lo voy a decir"

¿Cómo se suponía que eso lo tranquilizara?

Honoka suspiro—"Así que no lo odias, eso es seguro. Al menos, debe gustarte como amigo"—Su sonrisa se amplio y movió las cejas de forma sugestiva—"O tal vez es como algo mas, si entiendes lo que digo"

Natsu se levanto bruscamente y Honoka fue lanzada (Suavemente) de su regazo y el sofá. Salió de la habitación y se dirigió por el pasillo hacia la escalera. _Niña tonta_, gruño; _Haciendo un estúpido comentario como ese_. En verdad, su alma se estremeció. En primer lugar, no le gustaba Kenichi, ni nadie más. Todos eran unos idiotas. Y en segundo lugar, Kenichi era un…un Hombre. Dejo de caminar por la escalera y gruño. Esa mocosa dice que te gusta ¿Y te estás preocupando por el hecho de que él es un hombre?

Rápidos pasos subiendo por los escalones de piedra le hicieron dar una pausa a sus pensamientos y se asomo por la barandilla. Su pulso se acelero. _Maldita sea. Hablando del diablo… _

Ahí venia esa revoltosa cabeza marrón, con una destellante luz en sus ojos. Natsu se había olvidado, al parecer; de enmascarar su presencia, porque Kenichi levanto la vista y le sonrió. _Maldita sea_

"¡Hey! ¿A dónde vas?"—Pregunto el artista marcial más pequeño, subiendo rápidamente por la escalera, cerrando la distancia—"¿No te vas a quedar?"

Natsu descubrió que no podría mirarle directamente a los ojos y se concentro en la pared a su lado—"Tu hermana es una molestia. Me voy a casa, tengo cosas que hacer"

"Oh, ¿Honoka?"—Kenichi se encogió de hombros—"Siempre está hablando de ti. Es como si te hubieras convertido en su hermano mayor."—Sonrió—"Pero es una buena chica. ¿Hay tarea de matemáticas, verdad? ¿Puedes ayudarme? Tengo un poco de…"

"No"—Dijo Natsu sin rodeos, interrumpiendo al chico

"Aw, ¡Vamos Natsu-Chan!"—Dijo Kenichi—"No seas tan egoísta con tu conocimiento"—Agrego, dándole una palmadita en el hombro al rubio

Todas y cada una de las palabras dichas por Honoka inundaron de nuevo la mente de Natsu. Agarro el brazo y cuello de Kenichi y le volcó encima de la barandilla sin pensarlo dos veces. Entonces se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y miro por sobre el barandal rápidamente. Ahí estaba Kenichi, colgando parcialmente de la barandilla de metal. El muchacho miro a Natsu y sonrió—"Como se esperaba de Natsu-Chan"

Natsu dejo escapar un leve suspiro y sacudió la cabeza _¿Qué anda mal conmigo hoy? _A él nunca le importo si lanzaba a Shirahama o hacia donde lo lanzaba. Normalmente lo hacía sin pensar, pero por alguna razón, no gracias a Honoka; ahora estaba muy consciente de la presencia de ese muchacho, cada movimiento único que hacía, cada parpadeo de sus ojos. Estaba completamente consiente.

Una vez más Kenichi empezó a subir la escalera y se detuvo aun lado de Natsu—"Oye ¿Estás Bien?"

Natsu parpadeo varias veces, olvidándose de mantener su mente en calma._ ¡Estaba demasiado cerca! _La sangre se agolpo en las mejillas y perdió autocontrol, balbuceo y retrocedió. Su talón se doblo en el paso y se desplomo hacia atrás. Kenichi chillo y se lanzo hacia él. Su mano logro atrapar el cuello del rubio muchacho pero él también fue derribado.

Kenichi aterrizo junto al chico, Natsu cerró los ojos, esperando el golpe en la parte posterior de la cabeza por el hormigón. Nunca llego. Kenichi mantenía sus brazos alrededor de su cabeza protegiéndole de cualquier lesión. Hubo un repugnante sonido que revolvió el estomago de Natsu.

El cuerpo de Kenichi se puso rígido y quedo inmóvil en la escalera, ambos respiraban con dificultad por la subida de adrenalina. A Natsu no le importo lo que estaba sucediendo, perdió el sentido por el breve momento en que aspiraba el olor de Kenichi. _Fuerte. Puro._ Entonces recordó el fuerte ruido y se sentó, empujando a Kenichi.

Estaba prácticamente inconsciente. La sangre goteaba de su frente, Natsu maldijo. Paso unos de los brazos de Kenichi por encima de su hombro y arrastro al muchacho hasta el cuarto del baño. Dejo al joven artista marcial apenas consiente sentado en una silla (tuvo que admitir de nuevo que Niijima sabia realmente como presentar un lugar, en especial el baño) y abrió la llave de agua. Tomo varias toallas de papel, las mojo y luego regreso donde el castaño.

A medida que secaba suavemente la herida en la cabeza de Kenichi, empezó a considerar lo dicho por Honoka. ¿De verdad, este muchacho patético, débil niño de gran corazón que quería proteger a todos de todo, que confía en las personas tanto como es posible a menos que haya verdaderos motivos para no hacerlo? No era así. Natsu hecho a reír casi con cariño; Kenichi aun mantiene la fe, incluso si la persona es el enemigo. "_Como yo"_, pensó echando las toallas de papel al bote.

Kenichi hizo una mueca de dolor y gimió ante el roce. Natsu no dijo nada, pero retiro su brazo rápidamente y miro al muchacho. Kenichi parpadeo varias veces antes de posar su mirada en el rostro del rubio. Luego, como tonto, pero con una preocupada sonrisa pregunto—"¿Te duele alguna parte?"

De pronto, fue como si algo hiciera _Clic_ en el cerebro de Hermit. _Este desinteresado, tipo tonto, loco, idiota… _Todo paso en su cabeza mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante y rozaba sus labios contra los de Kenichi. Este chico, además de Honoka, era posiblemente una de las excepciones que él podía soportar. _Posiblemente…Maldita sea, sus labios eran tan cálidos… _

Y luego como si hubieran sido sorprendidos, con la misma rapidez; Natsu se aparto. Los ojos de Kenichi permanecían abiertos y parecía petrificado. Natsu abrió la boca y trato de pensar algo bueno que decir, pero nada le vino a la mente. No hubo ningún rápido comentario o palabras repugnantes. Solo silencio.

"_Maldita sea"_. Y con ese único pensamiento echó el cerrojo.

.

* * *

.

Desde un lugar apartado, Honoka hecho andar en silencio hasta que dio a una de las habitaciones vacías. Abrió la puerta, entrando y se dejo caer en uno de los sofás en completo silencio, durante un único minuto; antes de estallar en carcajadas.

"¡Yo tenía razón!"—La hermana pequeña de Kenichi tenía todo planeado—"Ah, estoy muy contenta de haber conocido al niño bonito"—Todos esos momentos en que ella le sugirió que fuera amigo de su hermano finalmente estaban dando sus frutos.

Dejo de reír y se relajo sin dejar aquella tonta hilaridad—"Ah, pero él escapo. Bueno…"—Ahora tendría que buscar una nueva oportunidad de dejar a esos dos solos. A continuación una idea golpeo sus pensamientos, suspiro—"¡Eso! Quizás debería conseguir una cámara"

* * *

_**Raquenel dice:**__ Este Finc es uno de mis favoritos y eso que no suelo leer Yaoi, es por eso que quería compartirlo con ustedes, así que espero dejen sus comentarios y hagan saber tanto al escritor __** half-breedMiralian **__Como a mí, su opinión y poder así seguir mejorando. _

_Para quienes puedan y quieran leer __**"Except"**__ en su formato original dense una vuelta a la sección en ingles de KMD._

_Y quien quiera publicar alguna historia ya sea un one-Shot, Long-Fic o lo que sea, ¡Hágalo! Lo importante es que KMD vaya teniendo diversidad (Me siento bastante sola siendo la única que escribe aquí) hasta la próxima n/n _


End file.
